Wreck-It Booster
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof and Human Style of "Wreck-It Ralph". ''Cast: *Wreck-It Ralph-Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''Vanellope von Schweetz-Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story)'' *''Fix-It Felix, Jr.-Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun-Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''King Candy-Gaston (Beauty and the Beast)'' *''Turbo (King Candy's True Form)-Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''Cy-Bug King Candy-NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''General Hologram-Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''Taffyta Muttonfudge-Patricia (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea)'' *''Surge Protector-King Triton (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Sour Bill-LeFou (Beauty and the Beast)'' *''Q*Bert-Cri-Kee (Mulan)'' *''Zangeif-Clayton (Tarzan)'' *''Clyde-Raffish Ralph (The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show))'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog-Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Dr. Eggman-Jafar (Aladdin)'' *''Turtle-Turtle Merlin (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Moppet Girl-Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea)'' *''Wynnchel and Duncan the Sugar Rush Security Guards-Jasper and Horace Badun (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''Gene-Philoctetes (Hercules)'' *''Zombie-The Horned King (The Black Cauldron)‬'' *''Mary-Rapunzel (Tangled)‬'' *''Don-Genie (Aladdin)'' *''Norwood-Zeus (Hercules)'' *''Lucy-Cinderella (Cinderella)'' *''Nel-Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Deanna-Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)‬'' *''Mr. Litwak-Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''‬DJ-Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb)‬'' *''Ryu-Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''‬Ken Masters-Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''‬M. Bison-Captain Hook (Peter Pan)‬'' *''Tapper Bartender-Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''‬Yuni Verse-Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty)‬'' *''Game Central Station Security-The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)‬)'' *''Cyborg-XL (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)‬'' *''Bowser-Scar (The Lion King)‬'' *''Coily-Leroy (Lilo and Stitch)‬'' *''Slick-Sparky (Lilo and Stitch)‬'' *''Sam-Reuben (Lilo and Stitch)‬'' *''Ugg-Nosy (Lilo and Stitch)‬'' *''Chun-Li-Malina (The Emperor's New School)‬'' *''Cammy-Miss Birdwell (The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove)'' *''‬Neff-Junior the Buffalo (Home on the Range)‬'' *''Kano-Edgar (The Aristocats)'' *''Paperboy-Pinocchio (Pinocchio)'' *''‬Knight-Taran (The Black Cauldron)‬'' *''Frogger-Frog (The Sword in the Stone)‬'' *''Dig Dug-John Darling (Peter Pan)‬'' *''Pooka-Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Fygar-Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs)‬'' *''Pac-Man-Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show))'' *''Inky-Mayor Honeypot (The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show))‬'' *''Blinky-Professor Actual Factual (The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show))'' *''‬Pinky-Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show))‬'' *''Paddle 1 and Paddle 2-Jaq and Gus (Cinderella)‬'' *''Peter Pepper-Peter Pan (Peter Pan)‬'' *''The Qix-The Magic Carpet (Aladdin)'' *''Candlehead-Sally (The Cat in the Hat (1971))'' *''Rancis Fluggerbutter-Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story)'' *''Crumbelina DiCaramello-Wendy Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''Snowanna Rainbeau-Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company)'' *''Gloyd Orangeboar-Conrad (The Cat in the Hat (1971))'' *''Minty Zaki-Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Adorabeezle Winterpop-Penny (The Rescuers)'' *''Jubileena Bing-Bing-Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey-Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Citrusella Flugpucker-Shanti (The Jungle Book)'' *''Torvald Batterbutter-Becky (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''Nougetstia Brumblestain-Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum)'' *''Sticky Wipplesnit-Isabella Garcia-Sharpio (Phineas and Ferb)'' *''TurboTwins-The Grubs (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''Cy-Bugs-The Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''Nicelanders-Thneedville Citizens (The Lorax (2012))'' *''The Angel Kids-Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles)'' *''The Hero's Duty Players-The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)'' *''The Hero's Duty Soldiers-The Space Rangers (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''The Soldier that Ralph Runs Into-Fagin (Oliver and Company)'' *''Roy the Nicelander-John Smith (Pocahontas)'' *''Dr. Brad Scott-Romac (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)'' *''Beard Papa-Maurice (Beauty and the Beast)'' *''Kohut-Zack (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego)'' *''Satine-Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog)'' 'Movie Used:' *'Wreck-It Ralph (2012)' 'Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured:' *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins' *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show)' *'We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story' *'Beauty and the Beast' *'Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2 Video Game' *'Phineas and Ferb (TV Show)' *'The Little Mermaid 1, 2 & 3' *'The Little Mermaid (TV Series)' *'Mulan 1 & 2' *'Tarzan (1999's Film)' *'The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show)' *'Cats Don't Dance' *'Aladdin 1, 2 & 3' *'Aladdin (TV Series)' *'Mickey's House of Villains (Clips Only)' *'The Sword in the Stone' *'Tangled' *'Hercules' *'The Black Cauldron' *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2' *'101 Dalmatians 1 & 2: Patch's London Adventure' *'The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove' *'The Emperor's New School (TV Show)' *'Peter Pan 1 & 2: Return to Never Land' *'Sleeping Beauty' *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)' *'The Lion King' *'Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show)' *'Lilo and Stitch (TV Show)' *'Home on the Range' *'The Aristocats' *'Pinocchio' *'Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs' *'Cinderella' *'The Cat in the Hat (1971)' *'Oliver and Company' *'The Rescuers' *'The Jungle Book 1 & 2' *'Fanboy and Chum Chum (TV Show)' *'The Lorax (2012)' *'The Incredibles' *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *'Pocahontas 1 & 2: Journey to a New World' *'Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego' *'The Princess and the Frog' Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs